


Ring of Three

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing between two gorgeous men can be difficult, but sometimes there's no need to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

"How was your workout, Mr Tanner?" Ezra asked, wishing he'd had time to join Vin at the gym.

Vin swirled around, "Uh, fine. I guess."

"You seem distracted, perhaps you would like to join me for a drink?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just go home." Vin glanced at the nearest exit ready to make his escape. He thought he saw lust emanating from the green eyes searching his face. But he couldn't be sure, lately every time he was alone with the undercover agent Vin's own attraction seemed to flare, maybe it was just wishful thinking. To add to his confusion, he'd been feeling the same way about Chris as well. For now the only solution Vin had been able to think of, had been to avoid both men.

Ezra tried to hide his disappointment. He'd truly believed that they were becoming closer, even to the extent of mildly flirting with each other. However, lately Vin practically ran out of the room whenever Ezra entered. Maybe he’d come on too strong and spooked the younger man, or maybe the attraction wasn't mutual. Ezra looked down as his fingers drummed absently on the desk, "Wait, you forgot..."

Vin was already entering the elevator, "Night, Ez."

Ezra picked up the watch Vin had forgotten, tracing it with his fingers as though he were caressing it.

"Wishing the watch was Vin?"

Ezra dropped the watch when he heard Chris' voice and spun around guiltily, "Mr Tanner left it here. He took it off to go to the gym..."

"It's okay. I've had those same thoughts about him myself." Chris smiled, he'd been watching his two friends and felt for Ezra. He'd noticed the look on his face when Vin rejected him, in fact he was sure that he'd worn that same expression when he'd failed to entice Vin.

Ezra relaxed a little, "Really?"

"Sure, I've had them about you too." Chris had often fantasised about both men, but had thought he'd be able to convince Vin before Ezra. However, when he'd witnessed the exchange between both objects of his desire, he'd realised that it would probably take himself and Ezra to persuade Vin.

Ezra tentatively touched Chris' face, running his fingers down the chiselled features, lingering on Chris' lips. Chris' tongue darted out to lick at a finger, pulling it into his mouth. Ezra sighed, "I must confess, I've also felt deliciously aroused whenever you've been in the vicinity. In fact, I've always pictured the three of us together, although I figured Mr Tanner would come around first, and then we'd entice you." Not realising he'd just spoken aloud what Chris had been thinking, he continued, "I guess he just isn't interested in me."

Chris let Ezra remove his finger and draw a wet line down his jaw line. "He's very interested, I saw the look in his eyes before. I think he's just confused."

"Well, he has a funny way of showing..."

Ezra lost is power of speech as Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him into a rough embrace, devouring Ezra's lips, forcing the luscious mouth open and duelling with his tongue. Ezra just couldn't keep that tongue still, Chris smiled into the kiss as that thought occurred to him.

When Chris finally broke away, Ezra was dazed and panting. He felt Chris' hands unbuckling his belt and looked down. His shirt was already unbuttoned, so was Chris', when had that happened. Chris was on his knees, drawing out Ezra's hardened member. Fondling the swollen balls, he started licking at the juices that were beginning to seep from Ezra. Chris pushed the pants down further and reached around Ezra, massaging his firm butt. Ezra started moving his hips forward, hoping Chris would show pity on him and take his straining penis into the mouth that had possessed his own just moments before. Chris obliged and gave Ezra one long, hard suck. Ezra was ready to thrust into the warmth, but Chris pulled back and was standing up.

Chris had always wondered what Ezra would look like under those suits he insisted on wearing and he hadn't been disappointed. When he'd undone the buttons on the other man's shirt, he'd let his hands be his eyes and felt the smooth skin and taught muscles. However, as he'd sunk to his knees, he'd still taken the time to look at the gorgeous body he was about to take. Ezra was very well built and obviously worked out more than he let on. As Chris had knelt down he'd noticed the firm, hard stomach, in fact Chris had been delighted with every part of Ezra that was being exposed to his hungry eyes. It certainly had been difficult to pull away, even more so to stand on his shaky legs.

Chris grinned into the glazed and confused eyes, he couldn't resist tasting that pouting mouth before turning Ezra around, again marvelling at the perfect body. He gathered some of Ezra's semen on his fingers and gently started to insert one finger, then two. Ezra was moaning and writhing against Chris' hand as he added a third finger. When Chris started to withdraw his fingers, Ezra moved his butt back so as not to lose the feeling of being filled. He needn't have worried, because Chris soon replaced his fingers with his own, very erect cock. Ezra couldn't remember Chris taking off his own pants, he thought dreamily that he should really be paying more attention. Chris took his time to enter Ezra's tight channel, however once he was inside the man, his urges became too strong and he couldn't help but drive into the man under him as hard and fast as he could. Ezra was pushing back against Chris for all he was worth, however he wasn't able to reach his own aching need. Both his arms were required to brace himself against the desk. Luckily, Chris was still aware enough to reach under his friend, taking tight hold of his now slick member, and sliding his hand up and down the shaft in time with the erratic rhythm he had set. Ezra groaned as he spurted hot cum over Chris' hand, involuntary clenching all his muscles. Chris grunted when he felt Ezra squeeze around his penis causing his release.

Both men slid to the floor, breathing heavily and grinning deliriously. Ezra started to rub Chris chest soothingly, the sweat causing his hands to glide easily over the firm chest and down the washboard stomach. Chris reached behind him onto the desk, causing the muscles in his stomach to ripple under Ezra's fingers. He grabbed Vin's watch and twirled it in his hand. Ezra's eyes clouded slightly, "How long do you think it will take to convince Mr Tanner to join us?"

"Hopefully the time it takes to return this."

\----

Chris had been wrong. Over a week had gone by, and if anything, Vin was avoiding them more than before. Chris and Ezra had been enjoying each other as often as they could, and this enhanced their desire for the lean body of the sharpshooter. They'd tried to place Vin in situations where they could get to him alone, but somehow he always managed to dodge the trap. Finally, both Chris and Ezra decided that they'd leave Vin alone for a while. He obviously needed to come around on his own.

Ezra was thinking about this as he knocked on Chris' door. He'd come to the ranch to surprise his boss.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?"

"You need to ask?" Ezra grinned wickedly.

Chris grinned right back, "Vin's here."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, said he needed to clear his head and went for a ride."

Ezra's eyes started shining, "Where is he now?"

Chris pointed, "The barn, but he said he wanted to leave straight away."

"This is so frustrating. Can't the man take a hint."

Chris nodded, "I know."

"I won't have him depart before I see him." Ezra stalked towards the barn, and Chris silently wished him luck.

Vin turned when he heard the barn door open and looked straight into Ezra's face. Well, that confirmed it. If Ezra was showing up at the ranch for no apparent reason, then they must be together. Vin felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He'd been so confused about his attraction. He'd wanted both men and couldn't decide, he'd also thought that maybe Chris and Ezra wanted him too. Now it appeared they'd chosen each other and he'd missed his chance. He knew he shouldn't be mad at them, it was his own stupid fault. He also knew he might ruin the friendship that had developed between him and these two men, but distancing himself was the only way he knew to deal with the sense of loss.

Ezra was about to let Vin know exactly what he and Chris wanted, but as he looked into those blue eyes he saw the flicker of emotion that played on Vin's face. Ezra's words were forgotten and he rushed up to Vin, winding a hand through the long hair and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

They broke apart, "Ezra? I thought...." Before he could say anymore, Ezra drew closer. Rubbing himself against Vin's growing bulge, Ezra again possessed that sweet mouth.

Suddenly Vin felt movement to his right, and jerked himself away from Ezra. "Chris. I wasn't... I didn't.... I'm sorry."

"It's okay Vin. Ezra's wanted you for a long time," Chris smiled, "So have I for that matter."

Vin looked from one expectant face to the other, "What do you mean?"

Ezra chuckled, "Mr Larabee and myself have been planning ways of getting you alone, flirting with you, and hinting at our intentions for over a week now."

Vin was still flustered, "I liked you both. I mean, I thought I'd have to choose. But then when I realised you two were together..."

"There's no need to worry yourself. As I was saying, Mr Larabee and I are quite willing to share."

Vin glanced over at Chris and was relieved to see him nod in agreement. "Ez is right," Chris turned serious and added, "However, there is one thing we should be worried about."

Both Ezra and Vin stared at him blankly, and Chris couldn't help but laugh at them, "We're definitely wearing too many clothes."

That comment spurred all three men into action, and they began to frantically tear at their clothing. Vin had unbuttoned his jeans, but decided to remove his boots first. He bent down and ripped them off. He reached for his jeans once more, however he was distracted when he raised his head and found himself facing Chris' groin. Vin started to lightly touch the inside of Chris' strong thighs, every now and then letting his fingers trail along Chris' hardening shaft. Vin kept the movement up until he heard Chris start to murmur. He became braver and began applying more pressure to his stroking, squeezing the plump balls with his other hand. When a few droplets started to appear at the tip of Chris' penis, Vin couldn't resist tasting. Vin's rough tongue felt wonderful on the sensitive flesh, and Chris began to rock his hips forward. Chris looked down just as Vin parted his lips slightly, taking advantage Chris pushed himself towards the opening. Vin happily obliged, slowly engulfing Chris into the warm, moist cavern, he began licking and sucking at Chris' length.

Suddenly Vin felt a pair of hands pulling at his jeans. Ezra had almost lost control when he watched Chris' penis disappear into Vin's mouth, he needed release soon. Ezra caressed Vin's own throbbing cock for a while. Using the moisture his ministrations had produced, Ezra started preparing Vin for what was to come. Surprised, Vin jerked forward causing Chris back against the wall of the barn, and forcing Chris' cock further down Vin's throat. Vin tried to pull back a little, but Chris caught his hair, entangling his fingers and burying himself as far into Vin as he could. Vin was enjoying being filled by both men, and even though Chris had a tight grip on his hair, he still tried to rock back onto Ezra's fingers. Ezra began to move his fingers and Vin began to suck harder and faster. Chris caught his breath as Vin swallowed every drop of the hot liquid that issued from him.

Spent, Chris slid to the hay covered ground under Vin, so that the younger man was straddling one leg. Chris tried to regulate his breathing as he watched Ezra slowly enter Vin. Ezra felt as though he was on fire, and once he was as far into Vin as he could go, he began to thrust straight away. Chris could see that Vin needed some relief, and moved his hand ready to pump the throbbing flesh. But, when Ezra's rhythm became faster, Vin inadvertently moved his leg, rubbing it against Chris' groin. The sensation caused Chris' own penis to spring back to life, and he leaned back pushing himself down onto Vin's thigh enjoying the friction. Ezra was driving his cock faster and faster, and both Vin and Chris matched every thrust, sweat dripping off all three bodies. Vin felt the liquid heat deep inside him as Ezra climaxed, as well as Chris' warm cum on his leg.

Ezra slumped onto the floor panting, Chris leaned back against the wall waiting for his heart rate to slow down, and Vin lay back between them and closed his eyes. Vin began to purr as he felt four hands stroking his aching member. When he felt soft lips close over the head of his penis, he arched his back wanting more. He vaguely heard Chris' voice saying that he wanted a taste too, and was only slightly aware of his own raspy "No" when the warmth disappeared.

Vin was about to open his eyes and check that Ezra and Chris were still there, when a tongue traced his lips. Ezra became more forceful, and Vin opened his mouth and allowed the tongue to have free reign. Ezra explored every inch of the delicious mouth, and was pleased when Vin groaned into the kiss. Ezra began massaging Vin's chest, coaxing the nipples into hardness. Ezra gave Vin's tongue a quick suck before releasing his friend's mouth and moving to lick and bite at the now erect nipples. Just as Ezra's mouth descended on its destination, Chris sucked Vin's pulsating meat into his mouth, and began moving his mouth up and down Vin's length, swirling his tongue around the tip. Vin was growling from somewhere deep in his throat, he thought he'd explode from all the stimulation. Ezra was gliding his tongue back up towards Vin's mouth, using his hands to continue arousing Vin, occasionally pinching at the searing flesh. Vin was trying to arch his body towards both Chris and Ezra at the same time, and his squirming enhanced the sensations. Chris opened his throat, devouring more of Vin's cock. Vin wrapped an arm around Ezra's neck, the muscles in his arms flexing as he crushed Standish's mouth to his own, as he poured hot cum into Chris.

Completely sated, Vin let his body relax. Leaning over the prone form, Chris reached for Ezra and gently kissed the swollen lips. Both men smiled at each other when they each felt a hand encircle their hardening shafts.

THE END


End file.
